


L'Hôpital

by guepard54



Series: L'Ange Gardien [3]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Friendship, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guepard54/pseuds/guepard54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Ian lui demande se rendre à Londres, Yassen est loin de se douter jusqu'où ira la 'surveillance' d'Alex... Après 'la piste noire', 3ème volet de la série de one-shots 'L'Ange -Gardien'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Hôpital

**Author's Note:**

> Ce nouvel OS se passe plusieurs mois après ‘La piste noire’, puisqu’Alex a dix ans. Toutes ces histoires font partie de la série d’OS que j’ai décidé de baptiser ‘L’Ange Gardien’ ( n’hésitez pas à me proposer un autre nom si vous trouvez celui-ci nul ;)
> 
> Toujours en personnages principales, notre trio gagnant : Alex, Yassen, Ian. Mais cet OS est beaucoup moins joyeux pour le coup. Au moins au début.
> 
> Bonne Lecture,  
> Guepard54

Yassen Gregorovitch s’apprêtait à quitter la magnifique ville de Munich, en Allemagne, après un contrat fastidieux mais très bien payé. Il devait rendre sa chambre au Grand Continental Hotel dans moins d’une heure et reprendre un avion pour Ankara, lorsque la ligne fixe reliée à sa chambre sonna.

« Oui. »

« Monsieur Poliakov ? Ici la réception de votre hôtel. Un numéro commençant par 852 essaie de vous joindre. Est-ce que nous vous transmettons l’appel ou préférez-vous refuser ? »

Le tueur à gages réfléchit. Le 852 était l’indicatif de Hong-Kong et aucun de ses potentiels employeurs d’un futur très proche ne venait de là-bas. Alors pourquoi cet appel soudain, alors qu’il allait quitter le pays sous un faux nom ? S’agissait-il d’un piège ? A moins que cela ne soit un appel urgent, par exemple émanant du Conseil Exécutif.

« Je vais le prendre, transmettez-le moi s’il vous plait. »

Il attendit une petite minute que la connexion se fasse avant d’énoncer d’une voix neutre :

« Oui ? »

Il n’entendit rien au premier abord, puis un grésillement long et désagréable le fit se demander s’il devait raccrocher. Puis, il entendit une voix hachée mais reconnaissable néanmoins.

« Gregorovitch ? Tu m’entends ? »

Ian Rider ! Il n’avait pas vu l’homme depuis des mois et voilà que celui-ci se permettait de l’appeler depuis Hong-Kong. Mais qu’est ce l’espion anglais lui voulait ? 

« Je t’entends, en effet, Rider. Mais je suis très curieux de savoir pourquoi tu m’appelles. Ce n’est pas exactement comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Que veux-tu ? Et comment savais-tu que je séjournais dans cet hôtel ? », finit par demander Yassen d’une voix très tranchante.

A nouveau, un grésillement. La réception était loin d’être bonne. Puis la voix d’Ian se fit entendre à nouveau, essoufflée, comme s’il était en train de courir.

« Cela n’a pas vraiment d’importance et un espion ne révèle jamais ses sources. Maintenant, écoute. Il y a trois mois, j’eu une mission à effectuer aux Etats-Unis impliquant le grand groupe Bildoberg, une sale histoire où j’ai failli laisser ma peau mais qui s’est terminée en ruinant la réputation de plusieurs des grands patrons, trempés dans différents trafics illégaux à travers le monde. » 

Le Russe le coupa alors avec impatience.

« Je suis content pour toi mais qu’est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ? »

Il sentit l’homme s’énerver en répondant :

« Ecoute-moi, Gregorovitch. Je ne dispose que de très peu de temps. Un collègue vient de m’avertir que j’aurais reçu des menaces de mort tout à fait sérieuse il y a deux jours, qui indiquerait qu’ils seraient près à passer à l’action sous peu. Mais je suis en mission, ici à Hong-Kong, pour au minimum trois semaines et… »

« Et je ne viendrai pas pleurer sur ta tombe. En plus, ce n’est pas comme si tu partais désarmé, en mission. », fit le Russe qui commençait sérieusement à se sentir agacé.

« Tu ne comprends pas ! », vint la brusque réponse. « Les menaces ont été effectuées depuis le sol même de Londres, et… »

« Et à Londres, il y a Alex. », conclut le tueur à gages tandis que des frissons descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Exactement. Toi et moi, on connaît ce genre d’hommes, ils se foutront littéralement de qui ils tuent du moment qu’ils peuvent se venger. », continua précipitamment son interlocuteur à l’autre bout du fil.

Une fois la première horreur passée, le cerveau du Russe s’activa pour trouver la meilleure chose à faire. Mais Rider lui mâcha le travail.

« Tu pourrais prendre un vol pour Londres et surveiller la maison pendant quelques temps ? Même de loin cela suffira. »

« Rider… », fit Yassen entre ses dents.

« Je sais, je sais que c’est beaucoup te demander. Mais si tu tiens autant que tu prétends au fils de John, c’est le moment de le prouver. »

« Et pourquoi ne peux-tu pas demander à revenir à Londres pour veiller sur Alex toi-même ? », rétorqua-t-il à l’Anglais.

Après tout, c’était un peu facile de faire des bêtises et de demander aux autres de réparer ses propres dégâts. 

« La situation est délicate, ici. C’est très important et Blunt n’a pas accepté de me faire remplacer. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tes sentiments patriotes passent avant la sécurité de ton neveu, c’est çà que tu veux me dire ? »

Rider utilisa une insulte extrêmement imagée avant qu’un bruit d’arme à feu ne résonne de son côté.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai appelé. J’aurais dû savoir que quelqu’un de ta profession ne pouvait qu’être foutrement égoïste. Ne t’étonne pas si je ne t’envoie pas le faire-part pour l’enterrement. »

Ian Rider savait très bien ce qu’il faisait et cela fit d’autant plus rager le Russe qu’il se sentait dans l’obligation de veiller sur le fils de John.

« Attends ! Tu appelles de ton portable ? Non traçable, j’imagine ? Je vais me rendre à Chelsea mais tu n’as pas intérêt à te faire tuer, Rider. Alex a besoin de toi, même si tu sembles l’oublier en permanence lorsque tu travailles. »

Il raccrocha avant que l’autre homme ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il avait un avion pour Londres à prendre avant qu’il ne reste plus que le cadavre du fils de John. Avant de quitter l’hôtel, il s’assura simplement qu’ils lui communiquent le numéro de téléphone qui l’avait appelé.

Dans ledit avion une heure plus tard, il maudit l’imprudence de l’oncle une fois de plus. C’était à se demander si Alex survivrait assez longtemps pour devenir majeur et être en âge de se défendre seul.

Yassen n’avait pas été sous le radar du MI6 depuis plusieurs mois et c’est pourquoi, il garda la couverture du nom Poliakov qu’il venait d’utiliser en Allemagne. A l’arrivée à la douane de l’aéroport, vers quatre heures de l’après-midi, personne ne lui fit le moindre problème. Il demanda au taxi de l’emmener chez un loueur de voitures et décida de passer réserver une chambre dans un petit hôtel sans prétention du quartier de Chelsea, à quelques kilomètres à peine de la résidence des Rider.

Lorsqu’il s’y rendit finalement pour se rendre compte, il était déjà dix-sept heures et la nuit hivernale commençait à tomber.

Il trouva sans mal la bonne rue, car il était venu plusieurs fois auparavant pour essayer de récupérer des documents.

Il se gara juste devant la maison au mur envahi de lierre et comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n’allait pas. La porte d’entrée était grande ouverte et laissait voir une silhouette féminine rousse agenouillée devant quelque chose d’allonger au sol.

Son sang ne fit qu’un tour et il sortit en vitesse de la voiture, fou d’inquiétude.

Il gravit rapidement les marches du perron et la jeune femme, qui ne devait pas avoir vingt-cinq ans, leva vers le nouveau venu des yeux embués de larmes, tout en posant une main protectrice sur la poitrine du garçon blond qui se vidait de son sang sur le carrelage immaculé.

« Qu’est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

Visiblement, la jeune femme, qui avait un accent américain assez prononcé devait être la ‘Jack’ que Rider avait déjà évoquée et le confondait sans doute avec l’agresseur. Il faut dire qu’avec sa tenue de combat noire et le Grach qu’il avait machinalement sorti, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Il s’approcha tout doucement pour paraître moins menaçant (qu’est-ce que l’espion du MI6 ne lui faisait-il pas faire ?!) et s’accroupit à côté du garçon inconscient, recouvrant sa blessure à la gorge d’une main experte afin de stopper le flot de sang, soulagé de sentir sous ses doigts le pouls de l’enfant, faible mais néanmoins présent.

La rousse le regarda faire avec de grands yeux et Yassen décida de lui expliquer.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui vient de faire çà. En fait, je suis une… ‘connaissance ‘ d’Ian Rider et je suis là pour aider Alex. Avez-vous appelé les secours ? »

« Je viens de le faire. Je suis désolée mais je ne vous connais pas. Comment avez-vous été au courant ? », demanda-t-elle, encore sur ses gardes.

« C’est Ian (utiliser le prénom seul lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche mais il savait que cela se faisait entre amis, même si leur réalité était tout autre) qui m’a prévenu car il est indisponible du fait de son travail. »

« Oui je sais, il est à Hong-Kong et injoignable. », dit-elle, d’un ton peu amène qui montrait la rancœur qu’elle avait envers l’homme en cet instant tragique.

« Oui, et c’est pour çà que je suis là. Vous êtes bien Jack, c’est çà ? »

L’instant d’après, il sentit que sa méfiance diminuait et vit presque ses rouages cérébraux se mettre en marche. S’il connaissait son prénom, c’est qu’Ian lui avait parlé d’elle. Et que le nouveau venu ne mentait pas lorsqu’il disait connaître Ian Rider.

« Oui, Jack Starbright. Je veille sur Alex la plupart du temps et surtout quand Ian n’est pas là. », dit-elle en se redressant.

Une civile ! Yassen le savait déjà mais entendre directement que la personne qui restait avec Alex était tout aussi sans défense que le garçon paraissait trop fou pour ne pas crier à la blague. L’espion du MI6 était peut-être très compétent sur le terrain mais complètement inconscient dans la réalité.

Et aujourd’hui, c’était le fils de John qui en faisait les frais, songea-t-il sombrement en regardant ledit gamin inconscient.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la sirène de l’ambulance résonna dans la rue. Yassen prit alors Alex dans ses bras pour le porter en mariée et aller avec son fardeau à la rencontre des ambulanciers, Jack fermant la porte de la maison en sortant derrière eux. Uniquement pour se faire reprocher son initiative.

« Monsieur, », commença l’un des médecins. « Ce n’est pas à vous de déplacer le blessé, vous… »

« Je vous fais gagner du temps. », répliqua le Russe sans s’énerver mais avec une autorité indéniable. « Mon neveu a reçu une balle de calibre moyen dans la gorge et est en train de se vider de son sang. Son cas est plus urgent que le respect des procédures, vous ne croyez pas ? », conclut-il, non sans sarcasme.

L’homme détourna le regard, presque gêné lorsque son regard tomba sur la jeune femme rousse qu’il interpella plutôt sèchement, comme s’il voulait se venger sur elle pour la leçon qu’il avait reçu.

« Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Si vous n’êtes pas de la famille, vous ne pouvez pas faire le voyage avec nous. », aboya-t-il tandis que ses collègues prenaient délicatement le blessé des bras de l’assassin blond et l’installait sous respirateur artificiel.

Yassen se tourna alors vers la jeune femme rousse. Celle-ci s’apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsque l’un de ceux qui s’étaient occupé du gosse se tourna vers elle d’un air compatissant.

« Si vous le désirez, vous pouvez nous suivre avec votre voiture jusqu’à l’hôpital. Puis il se tourna vers celui qu’il pensait être l’oncle du garçon. « Je suppose que vous montez avec nous ? »

Yassen acquiesça en silence, tout en regardant Jack Starbright se précipiter dans sa voiture, avant de monter dans l’ambulance. Il s’assit en face du brancard sur lequel l’enfant reposait. Dans une telle position, ce dernier faisait beaucoup plus jeune.

Puis le véhicule se mit en route, la sirène fonctionnant à tue-tête. L’homme n’avait jamais fait un voyage en tant que passager. L’ambulance filait à toute allure dans les rues de Londres, grillant les feux rouges pour arriver plus vite à l’hôpital. Un des ambulanciers s’était assis juste à côté du brancard pour vérifier les organes vitaux du garçon régulièrement.

Moins d’un quart d’heure plus tard, ils entraient dans la cour de l’établissement réservée au personnel. A peine le véhicule garé, les médecins se dépêchèrent de sortir le brancard et de l’emmener au sas des urgences.

Ils furent rejoints à l’espace d’admission par une Jack Starbright visiblement sur les nerfs. Comme le cas de l’enfant était très grave, Alex fut emmené en priorité au bloc opératoire.  
Une nouvelle fois, Jack fut refoulé par manque de lien familial tandis que Yassen fut permis d’attendre dans le couloir du bloc.

Mais le Russe ne savait pas si c’était un réel avantage car l’attente lui parut encore plus interminable à voir les allées et venues précipitées. En outre, il était plus habitué à attendre la confirmation de la mort d’une de ses victimes que de savoir si la personne allait en effet survivre. 

Finalement, l’intervention dura près de deux heures et l’assassin fut renvoyé dans la salle d’attente principale lorsque l’enfant fut finalement admis en salle de réveil. Néanmoins, les infirmières lui expliquèrent d’une voix compatissante que, malgré la réussite de l’opération, il y avait de fortes chances que le garçon reste encore quelques temps dans le coma car la blessure avait été sévère et la balle profondément enfoncée dans la gorge

Il y retrouva une Jack passablement énervée et stressée par les heures passées à s’inquiéter tandis que les médecins refusaient de lui dire quoique ce soit.

C’est pourquoi dès qu’elle aperçut Yassen, elle se précipita sur lui.

« Que vous ont-ils dit ? Il va survivre ? »

« Alex a bien réagi à l’opération. Mais il risque de rester encore un petit peu inconscient. », répondit le tueur à gages, mal à l’aise. Il n’avait pas non plus l’habitude de rassurer quelqu’un mais la rousse semblait véritablement se faire du souci pour le petit garçon si attachant qui était à sa charge depuis plusieurs années.

« Combien de temps ? », demanda-t-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas.

« Ils ne savent pas mais sont assez confiants pour penser qu’il ne s’agit que d’une affaire de quelques jours. », répondit l’homme en essayant d’utiliser le ton le plus apaisant possible. « Rentrez chez vous, Jack. Vous ne ferez rien de bon pour Alex dans cet état et, de toute façon, je compte bien rester ici pour la nuit. Vous pourrez revenir auprès de lui dès demain matin, de bonne heure, si vous le souhaitez. »

Le blond vit que son petit discours avait fait effet lorsqu’elle acquiesça lentement, moins énervée que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle lui tendit un papier avec son propre numéro de portable et aussi le numéro de fixe, lui demandant de l’appeler au moindre problème. Yassen le prit, tout en sachant qu’il n’appellerait qu’en cas de problème mortel.

Puis vint la longue attente. Il devait être près de minuit lorsque le garçon, toujours inconscient, fut finalement remonté dans une chambre individuelle. Du fait de la gravité du cas et de son soi-disant lien familial, le Russe fut en effet autorisé à passer la nuit avec Alex.

Assis sur la chaise, à droite du lit, l’homme laissait ses pensées dériver tandis que résonnait dans la pièce autrement silencieuse le ‘bip’ de l’électrocardiogramme. Il ne ferma pas l’œil une seule seconde et se fut dans la même position que Jack Starbright le trouva un peu avant six heures le lendemain matin.

La jeune femme était légèrement dépenaillée mais avait bien meilleure mine que la veille. Elle salua Yassen d’un hochement de tête, reconnaissante envers l’homme pour avoir monté la garde cette nuit.

Celui-ci lui laissa le fauteuil et s’apprêtait à sortir lorsqu’il se rappela quelque chose.

« Voici mon propre numéro, alors n’hésitez pas à la moindre alerte. Je pense revenir ce soir pour surveiller encore cette nuit. », il pointa l’enfant dans le lit. « Ce n’est pas un accident. On lui a tiré dessus et cette histoire ne sera pas réglée tant que le coupable ne sera pas neutralisé. »

Jack Starbright le regarda d’un air perdu.

« Mais la police… »

Yassen la coupa d’un geste de la main.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez concernant Ian Rider. Mais je peux d’ores et déjà vous dire que la police sera incompétente dans ce cas précis. D’où le fait qu’Ian ait fait appel à moi. »

« Qui êtes-vous en réalité ? Vous ne me semblez ni policier ni détective privé.», questionna-t-elle avec une expression butée.

« Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux que vous l’ignoriez. Mais tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c’est que j’étais un ami de John Rider, le père d’Alex. Et que je protégerai Alex de mon mieux. »

La jeune acquiesça, se calmant peu à peu. Lorsque Gregorovitch sortit, la rousse s’était enfin assise et écartait doucement quelques mèches blondes pour dégager le front.

Le froid glacial du petit matin acheva de réveiller complètement le tueur à gages qui avait de toute manière l’habitude de dormir peu. Ne comptant pas s’absenter longtemps de l’hôpital, il prit le métro londonien pour aller chercher quelques affaires à son hôtel.

Après avoir mis dans un petit sac de voyage un peu de change et de la nourriture sous vide, il y glissa également un fusil de longue portée et des jumelles de professionnel.

En effet, contrairement à ce qu’il avait annoncé à Jack Starbright, il comptait bien faire le guet la journée également. Il prévoyait de se glisser incognito sur le toit plat de l’immeuble. Pour pouvoir guetter un éventuel retour de l’homme qui avait tiré sur le neveu d’Ian Rider. Il était surpris que ce dernier ne soit pas intervenu dans la nuit. Lorsque lui-même échouait une première fois, il ne tardait pas à renouveler sa tentative. Surtout que cela signifiait que le blessé était encore faible et donc plus facile à abattre.

C’est la raison pour laquelle il revint à l’hôpital une demi-heure après en être parti. Pour éviter de laisser trop longtemps le gosse sans protection.

Yassen Gregorovitch savait se déplacer comme une ombre et personne ne le vit se glisser sur le toit. La journée défila sans aucun incident. De temps à autre, il passait dans les coins de la chambre d’Alex, faisant attention à rester invisible et tous sens en alerte, pour vérifier que tout se passait normalement. Dans la soirée, il reprit sa place au chevet de garçon dans le coma tandis que Jack rentrait se reposer.

Une certaine routine s’installa et ce fut le calme plat, sans aucun changement, pendant trois nuits et trois jours. L’enfant ne se réveillait toujours pas mais son état était stable et encourageant, du moins c’est ce qu’affirmait le corps médical qui s’occupait d’Alex.

Personne ne remettait en question la présence de ‘l’oncle’, distant et assez froid mais pas du tout dérangeant. Yassen avait pris l’habitude, quand il était sûr que personne ne puisse les entendre, de raconter des histoires de John à son fils unique. Certains disaient que les gens dans le coma entendaient quand on leur parlait. Le Russe n’y croyait pas vraiment mais en tous cas, cela lui faisait du bien à lui aussi. Alors il continuait inlassablement, chaque nuit, à conter dans une voix basse et grave, presque inhabituellement chaude, les exploits de Hunter et Cosaque.

Puis, le soir du quatrième jour, quelque chose se produisit.

Il était minuit passé et Yassen était plongé dans un nouveau récit palpitant, lorsque l’électrocardiogramme relié au blessé commença à émettre de plus en plus souvent un son plat, indiquant un futur arrêt.

L’assassin bondit sur ses pieds d’un air inquiet, prévenant le bureau d’infirmières le plus proche. Deux d’entre elles se précipitèrent dans la chambre du patient, avant de vérifier le fonctionnement des appareils reliés à ses organes vitaux. 

L’une d’elles fronça les sourcils en étudiant l’un de ces résultats. Ce qu’elle vit ne devait pas du tout lui plaire car elle appela soudainement des collègues en renfort avant de houspiller le tueur à gages et lui expliquer qu’il devait aller attendre dans la salle d’attente jusqu’à ce qu’on vienne le chercher. L’homme n’avait pas l’habitude de se voir donner des ordres mais, malgré le capharnaüm soudain, comprit qu’il se passait quelque chose de grave quand il vit l’un des employés brandir un défibrillateur. Il entendit le premier choc électrique juste au moment où il franchit le seuil de la pièce.

Il tournait en rond depuis plus d’une demi-heure, son téléphone oublié dans la main gauche, à se demander comment il allait retrouver et faire payer le salopard qui avait tué le fils de son défunt mentor, lorsqu’une jeune interne se dirigea vers lui.

« Monsieur Rider ? (c’était le nom qu’il avait inscrit sur les papiers d’admissions puisqu’il se faisait passer pour l’oncle d’Alex). Nous avions oublié de vous informer que votre neveu a survécu même s’il est encore dans le coma. Vous pouvez à présent retourner auprès de lui. »

Le tueur russe ne répondit même pas avant de prendre la direction de la chambre d’Alex. Quels imbéciles. Le chirurgien avait retiré une balle de gros calibre du cou d’un enfant de dix ans et ne prenait même pas la peine de veiller à ce qu’il y ait toujours une personne dans la chambre, comme si la blessure pouvait avoir été causée par un simple ‘accident’.

Le Russe se retint d’y aller au pas de course mais il n’était pas entré un moment trop tôt. En effet, à peine avait-il pénétré dans la pièce qu’il découvrit l’homme qu’il imaginait aisément être le responsable de tout cela puisqu’il était présentement en train de commencer à débrancher l’électrocardiogramme.

L’homme était tellement concentré qu’il n’entendit rien lorsque Yassen ferma très précautionneusement la porte derrière avant de sortir son Grach et de le pointer dans le dos de l’intrus, au niveau du cœur.

« Remettez tout de suite cet appareil comme il était branché. »

« Qui êtes vous ? », répliqua l’homme avec un accent californien.

« Vous n’avez pas besoin de le savoir. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de faire pour le moment, c’est remettre exactement cet appareil comme vous l’avez trouvé. A moins que vous ne préfèreriez vous retrouver avec une balle dans le cœur. »

Le Russe avait parlé d’une voix le plus impassible possible pourtant un soupçon d’inquiétude y perçait si l’on se concentrait suffisamment pour l’entendre. Inquiétude pour l’enfant qui venait juste d’être ranimé une demi-heure plus tôt.

Mais le visiteur nocturne avait visiblement d’autres préoccupations. Sans répondre à Yassen ni même se retourner, il essaya d’exécuter une prise sur le blond. Son échec permit au tueur russe de lui passer un bras sous la gorge pour le maîtriser tandis que de l’autre il rebranchait l’électrocardiogramme qui repartit normalement.

Ceci fait, il traîna le californien, qui se débattait toujours vainement, vers la grande fenêtre de la pièce qu’il avait entrouverte un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

La chambre se trouvait au douzième étage et la baie vitrée était assez large pour faire passer un corps adulte. Inutile de préciser qu’une chute serait mortelle à tous les coups.

De sa main libre, Yassen ouvrit la vitre en grand, faisant pénétrer d’un seul coup l’air glacial de la nuit. Son captif se débattait pour se libérer et dans ses conditions, le Russe n’arriverait jamais à le faire basculer. C’est alors qu’il choisit de libérer la gorge et avant que l’autre homme ait pu lui échapper, donna un coup de trois en plein milieu de celle-ci. Pas assez pour tuer mais suffisamment pour qu’il s’affaisse d’un coup, inconscient. Dans la demi-seconde qui suivait, le corps entamait la chute mortelle et se brisait douze étages plus bas.

Dans un premier temps, le Russe s’était sérieusement demandé comment il allait se débarrasser de l’homme discrètement, s’il voulait pouvoir continuer à veiller dans cette chambre d’hôpital, à découvert, les jours suivants. Puis il avait rapidement opté pour le jeter dans le vide. Cet hôpital était très calme en pleine nuit, ce qui signifiait que personne n’avait vu l’homme tomber et la chambre d’Alex avait la vue sur les jardins, fermés à clé à cette heure tardive. 

En outre, Yassen descendit aussitôt dans lesdits jardins et, après avoir prit soin d’enfiler des gants, entreprit de traîner le corps trois cent mètres plus loin où les arbres avaient laissé la place à une pelouse fraîche qui bordait une rive de la Tamise. A cet endroit-là, le fleuve était très large et le courant très rapide. Et même si le corps était retrouvé, le Russe avait pris soin de ne laisser aucune emprunte, que ce soit pendant ou après la lutte. Il mit le corps à l’eau après avoir rempli ses chaussures de gros caillou. Le cadavre coula aussitôt et Yassen se redirigea vers l’hôpital.

Sur le chemin de la chambre du garçon, une infirmière qui le reconnut lui sourit et demanda s’il avait besoin de quelque chose, ce à quoi l’assassin répondit par la négative. La première chose qu’il fit en entrant dans la pièce fut de vérifier que tous les appareils fonctionnaient correctement, puis il alla fermer complètement la fenêtre. Puis il se rassit tranquillement et en silence au chevet d’Alex. Il restait plus de trois heures avant que Jack Starbright ne le relève mais cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Cela lui faisait du bien d’entendre à nouveau la respiration d’Alex, même dans le coma, après que celui-ci soit passé si près de la mort, deux fois en moins de deux heures. 

Comme les jours précédents, la jeune femme arriva un peu avant six heures du matin. Mais cette fois, elle pénétra survoltée dans la chambre d’Alex.

« Les médecins m’ont dit qu’il y avait eu des complications, cette nuit. Et vous ne m’avez pas appelé. »

Pour vous dire que j’ai dû abattre un homme qui essayait de le tuer, songea Yassen avant de se rappeler que, tout comme les médecins, la rousse ignorait tout de l’attaque et parlait de la première complication nocturne.

L’assassin n’eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot avant qu’elle ne se précipite aux côtés de l’enfant de dix ans et vérifie tout par elle-même. Puis elle se tourna finalement vers Yassen, attendant visiblement de voir ce qu’il avait à dire pour sa défense avant de continuer à l’invectiver.

L’assassin se leva avec grâce avant de parler calmement.

« Il n’y a eu en effet un problème, mais j’ignorais alors de quelle nature et le personnel médical a tardé à m’en informer. Je ne voulais pas vous affoler inutilement. Et j’ai bien fait, puisqu’Alex est à nouveau hors de danger. »

Bon, c’était un peu vite dit, surtout pour une personne qui était dans le coma suite à une tentative d’assassinat et Yassen attendit les prochaines récriminations. Qui ne vinrent jamais. La rousse s’était accrochée avec désespoir aux barres du lit, contemplant le garçon inconscient avec des yeux rougis par l’inquiétude et le stress des derniers jours. 

Sa voix tremblait d’une douleur émotionnelle contenue lorsqu’elle recommença à parler.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire s’il ne se réveille pas. Et que va dire Ian ? »

Ian n’aurait plus grand-chose à dire si le fils de John mourrait dans ce lit d’hôpital, Yassen y veillerait personnellement et presque avec plaisir. On ne laissait pas un enfant de dix ans sans protection lorsque l’on avait une liste d’ennemis plus longue que le bras et que de nouveaux s’y ajoutaient tous les jours.

Ignorant ses pensées, la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

« Vous avez des enfants ? Alex n’est pas mon fils et pourtant je suis attachée à lui comme s’il l’était réellement. »

Avec son métier, il avait plutôt intérêt à éviter. D’autant plus avec le boulot que son attachement au fils de John lui donnait déjà.

« Non. », répondit-il d’une voix rendue plus vivante par l’émotion qu’il laissa percer dedans. « Mais Alex est un bon gamin et il ne mérite certainement pas ce qui lui arrive. »

C’était un euphémisme. Il méritait çà, Ian également et peut-être à la toute dernière limite John, mais pas Alex. Certainement pas Alex. Un gamin inconscient du danger dans lequel des gens comme Yassen, son oncle et même son père vivaient ou avaient vécu en permanence. Ce monde d’assassins et d’espions n’était absolument pas fait pour un enfant de dix ans et pourtant, Alex Rider avait plongé en son cœur complètement involontairement.

Et cela incombait à présent à Ian et Yassen de réparer les erreurs à l’origine de ce gâchis. S’il y avait encore une chance pour Alex.

Un silence à peu près confortable s’installa tandis que les heures de la journée s’enchaînaient les unes derrière les autres. Contrairement aux autres jours, Yassen refusa de quitter son poste. Il était persuadé que l’histoire ne s’arrêterait pas là et qu’à un moment donné, les hommes de main de Bildoberg feraient une nouvelle tentative.

Au final, le soir arriva et Jack le quitta, non sans l’avertir qu’il avait vraiment intérêt à la prévenir en cas de problème cette fois-ci. A cette pensée, le Russe eut un mince sourire. Entre un neveu qui ne tenait pas en place et une gouvernante à fort caractère, il en viendrait presque à comprendre que l’Anglais se laisse déborder par son travail.

Il était en train d’imaginer la tête d’Ian Rider en vacances avec les deux lorsqu’il crut avoir vu bouger. Pas une troisième personne dissimulée dans la pièce, mais dans le lit devant lui.  
Les petites mains posées sur la couverture avaient effectuées un infime mouvement que le Russe, très observateur, avait saisi du coin de l’œil. Il leva le regard sur le visage du garçon et ses yeux tombèrent sur deux yeux bruns grand ouverts. Puis la bouche remua.

« Yassen… »

Ce n’était qu’un murmure mais l’homme l’entendit comme si le garçon l’avait hurlé. Il se leva brusquement, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine. Alex était réveillé.

« Attends, je vais chercher un médecin. », fit-il avant de sortir d’un pas précipité.

Il se rendit au bureau des infirmières le plus proche et à peine avait-il annoncé la nouvelle que trois employés de l’hôpital se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

Yassen les suivit à distance, les observant débrancher le patient d’une main expérimentée. Il profita du fait qu’il était inutile pour le moment pour prendre l’air, le portable déjà à la main. L’air était frais lorsque les portes extérieures de l’accueil s’ouvrirent. Un vent léger soufflait mais cela lui fit du bien.

Yassen composa le numéro de Jack Starbright et la jeune femme répondit aussitôt.

« Allo ? Jack Starbright, j’écoute. »

« Mlle Starbright, je voulais vous prévenir qu’Alex est réveillé. »

A peine le Russe avait-il achevé sa phrase qu’il entendit un bruit de verre qui se casse à l’autre bout du fil avant que la femme ne réponde d’une voix surexcitée.

« Excusez-moi… J’arrive immédiatement… »

Et elle raccrocha sans même s’en rendre compte, laissant le tueur à gages en suspens. Celui-ci soupira calmement avant de raccrocher lui-même et de retourner à l’intérieur de son pas souple et élégant.

Il retourna directement à la chambre d’Alex, à présent seul et débarrassé de presque tous les fils et tuyaux, si ce n’était sa perfusion. Néanmoins, on lui avait installé une minerve autour du coup, afin de protéger sa gorge dans les prochaines semaines.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la pièce, le gamin avait l’air étonnement réveillé pour quelqu’un qui venait tout juste de se réveiller d’un coma de cinq jours.

« Tu devrais te reposer. »

Le conseil échappa à Yassen avant même qu’il ait pu le ravaler. Il l’avait déjà constaté, la présence du garçon réveillait une partie de lui-même qu’il avait cru enterrée après qu’il ait débuté sa sinistre carrière.

Alex sourit, avant de montrer la poche de sa perfusion.

« Ils viennent de me rajouter tellement de glucides d’un coup que je doute de pouvoir me rendormir un jour. »

Et après ces quelques jours, ce ne devait pas être son envie première.

Et à présent qu’il était réveillé, Yassen ne mit qu’une minute à se rappeler qu’Alex Rider était un petit garçon très, très curieux.

« Et vous, Monsieur Yassen, que faîtes-vous ici ? Et où est Ian ? Il n’a pas pu venir, encore à cause de son travail, n’est-ce pas ? »

Très curieux et très intuitif. Ce n’était pas pour arranger le mal de tête de Yassen. Il répondit néanmoins.

« Ton oncle ne pouvait pas venir et il a eu des problèmes, il y a quelques temps. Tu te rappelles que son travail est dangereux ? », il attendit que l’enfant acquiesce avant de continuer. « Il se doutait que certaines personnes chercheraient à se venger et m’a demandé de venir ici pour veiller sur toi. Ce dont je n’ai réussi qu’à moitié. », conclut Yassen en jetant un regard noir à la minerve.

L’enfant tenta naïvement de le rassurer.

« Je ne dirais pas çà, puisque je suis réveillé à présent. », fit-il joyeusement.

Yassen soupira intérieurement. Malgré l’entraînement de son oncle, Alex n’était qu’un enfant. Comment aurait-il pu saisir la pleine gravité de la situation ? C’était normal et plutôt rassurant, si on y réfléchissait bien. Bien qu’au courant de la véritable profession d’Ian, Alex n’appartenait pas à leur monde et devait absolument continuer à vivre la vie des enfants de son âge.

Il n’eut même pas le temps de répondre puisque on toqua à la porte. La personne n’attendit pas qu’on lui dise de rentrer avant d’ouvrir et de se précipiter sur l’enfant et l’enlacer.

Au bout d’un court moment, ce dernier se plaignit :

« Tu sais, Jack, ma minerve, ce n’est pas pour faire joli. »

La tornade rousse ria tout en s’écartant avant de se tourner vers Yassen, de la reconnaissance faisant briller son regard.

« Je vous remercie beaucoup. C’était très gentil à vous de prendre le relais la nuit et je vous présente mes excuses pour la manière dont je vous ai parlé tout à l’heure.

En réponse, Yassen fit un geste calme de la main pour lui montrer que ce n’était pas grave, un peu mal à l’aise. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’habitude des excuses et ce d’autant plus que si un employé à lui faisait une erreur, l’homme n’avait ni le temps d’avouer et encore moins de s’excuser avant de recevoir directement une balle dans la tête. Méthode simple et efficace, mais impossible à appliquer dans la société normale.

Il se dirigea lentement mais sûrement vers la porte avant de se retourner vers les deux autres personnes.

« Je vais vous laisser. J’ai quelques petites choses à mettre en ordre de mon côté. Appelez-moi s’il vous plaît lorsque les médecins déchargeront Alex. », fit-il, s’adressant à Jack Starbright. Puis il se tourna vers le gamin de dix ans. « N’oublie pas, Alex. A présent que tu es réveillé, il est vital que tu te reposes. »

Il sortit sur un dernier sourire éclatant d’Alex Rider.

Les huit jours suivants furent essentiellement passés à son hôtel, pourtant Yassen ne vit pas le temps défiler. Il avait plusieurs choses à régler et avait également tenté de joindre Ian Rider, sans succès. En désespoir de cause, il lui avait laissé un message sous la forme codée et en arabe. 

A présent, il n’attendait plus que l’appel de Mademoiselle Starbright qui signalerait le retour du neveu à la maison de Chelsea. Il comptait bien continuer sa surveillance pendant encore au moins quinze jours, à moins que Ian Rider ne rentre avant. S’il n’était rien arrivé de fâcheux à Hong-Kong.

Et voilà à quoi en était réduit Yassen Gregorovitch. A souhaiter qu’un agent des services secrets britanniques (et donc un ennemi professionnel) se soit sorti sans dommages de sa dernière mission. Mais où allait donc le monde ?

Néanmoins, se poser toutes ces questions était inutile. Yassen avait déjà admis, ne serait qu’au fond de lui, qu’il y avait peu qu’il ne ferait pas pour le fils de John Rider. Il accueillit d’ailleurs avec joie (toujours intérieure, on était tueur à gages professionnels ou on ne l’était pas) le coup de fil de Miss Starbright qui lui annonçait qu’Alex serait relâché le lendemain soir, après avoir subi une dernière journée d’observation.

Le Russe décida donc de rendre visite à la jeune femme et sa charge lorsqu’ils seraient rentrés dans la maison de Chelsea.

Il était près de sept heures du soir lorsqu’il se gara dans la cour de cette dernière, un petit bagage posé sur le siège avant. Il avait finalement décidé que cela serait plus pratique de rester sur place plutôt que de se mettre à faire des allers-retours suspects.

Encore heureux qu’avec un travail aussi risqué Ian Rider gagne bien sa vie. La maison de style légèrement ancien et recouverte de lierre et l’allée de gravillons paraissaient superbement entretenues. Lorsqu’il gravit les marches du perron et sonna, la cloche fit un bruit mélodieux et assez accueillant. Ce fut un Alex hyper-excité qui lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Yassen. »

Le garçon le laissa passer pour refermer aussitôt la porte derrière lui.

« Vous restez avec nous quelques jours ? »

Yassen ne l’entendit pas immédiatement car il était en train de prendre note du nouvel environnement. L’intérieur était chaud bien qu’assez moderne, ce qui était inévitable pour un lieu qui hébergeait un espion. Néanmoins, il y avait également quelques touches de vieilleries, comme le tourne-disque dans un coin de la salle à manger ou encore la cheminée (visiblement inutilisée) en bois ouvragée.

A cet instant, Jack Starbright sortit de la cuisine pour l’accueillir, sa lourde chevelure rousse pour une fois réduite dans un chignon. Elle était visiblement en train de préparer à manger puisqu’elle tenait un couteau de cuisine auquel était resté collé quelques épluchures. Par habitude, le regard de Yassen resta fixé sur l’ustensile. La jeune femme s’en aperçut et s’excusa avec profusion avant d’aller reposer l’objet, Alex riant comme une baleine à côté du Russe.

Elle revint serrer la main de celui-ci avant d’expliquer au garçon.

« Il a été convenu que Monsieur Gregorovitch resterait avec nous quelques jours. »

« Je m’en serai douté. », répondit Alex avec un petit sourire malicieux, tout en désignant le mince bagage de Yassen.

Le coma n’avait tué aucunes cellules grises du garçon et cela faisait plaisir à voir. D’ailleurs, Alex paraissait étonnement en forme pour quelqu’un qui venait de passer une petite semaine sous respirateur artificiel.

« Tu vas lui montrer ses quartiers ? Nous mangerons dans un quart d’heure. », proposa Mademoiselle Starbright, tout en retournant à sa cuisine.

« Super ! Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer. »

Le fils de John lui prit la main d’autorité, comme si cela était tout à fait naturel et l’entraîna vers les escaliers en sautant comme un cabri.

Comme Yassen l’apprit, toutes les chambres se trouvaient à l’étage. Celle de Ian se trouvait à gauche tout au bout du couloir. Carrément à l’opposé, il y avait celle de Jack, qui comportait une petite salle d’eau privative. A côté de la chambre d’Ian, il y avait la salle de bains principale, qu’il partageait avec son neveu, puis la chambre d’Alex. A côté de cette dernière, se trouvait la pièce que Yassen occuperait pour les jours à venir.

Lorsqu’Alex lui montra sa propre chambre, il remarqua qu’on pouvait facilement douter qu’une pièce aussi bien rangée puisse accueillir un enfant de dix ans. Les murs étaient peints en bleu, la couleur préférée de John.

Une fois sa propre chambre découverte, il demanda à Alex (qui le suivait partout avec enthousiasme depuis qu’il avait franchi le pas de la porte) de le laisser s’installer et lui dit qu’il descendrait manger dans cinq minutes. Le garçon s’exécuta et parti discuter avec l’Américaine tout en mettant la table.

Le Russe en profita pour inspecter la pièce et vérifier qu’il n’y avait pas de micros cachés ou de caméras. Il en fit de même avec la salle-de-bains qu’il serait amené à partager avec Alex. Dans la maison d’un agent secret, il valait mieux s’attendre à tout.

Lorsqu’il redescendit, son Grach toujours à portée de mains dans sa ceinture, Jack disposait une plat fumant de spaghettis bolognaise sur la table.

« J’espère que tu aimes les plats simples. Jack cuisine très bien mais déteste ce qui prend plus de dix minutes. », fit le garçon tout en picorant dans la casserole d’un air gourmand.

« N’empêche que si je n’étais pas là, Ian oublierait sans doute de vous nourrir. », rétorqua-t-elle en lui assénant une petite tape sur la main. Ils s’assirent, Yassen placé à côté d’Alex et en face de la jeune femme.

La cuisine était en effet simple mais délicieuse. Ils parlèrent essentiellement de ce qui avait conduit Miss Starbright en Angleterre et de l’école d’Alex. Comme toujours, le Russe était très habile pour éviter les questions sur sa propre vie. Alex, en revanche, parlait beaucoup de ce qu’il aimait faire (principalement de sports pratiqués comme le tennis, l’escalade ou la natation.) Yassen appris à cette occasion qu’Ian Rider avait horreur de l’équitation et fut amusé d’apprendre que chaque fois que l’homme avait essayé de monter à cheval, cela avait abouti à une catastrophe. Il en prit note et se jura de mettre à cheval Rider la prochaine qu’il aurait besoin de le faire parler.

Alex parlait également beaucoup d’un certain Tom, un garçon de son âge avec qui il était très ami (visiblement son meilleur ami) depuis l’âge de cinq ans et qui habitait la maison juste en face de celle des Rider, de l’autre côté de la rue.

Peu après le dessert (une salade de fruits), le gamin commença enfin à montrer des signes de fatigue et Jack lui conseilla d’aller se coucher, conseil qui fut aussitôt suivi.

Il leur souhaita une bonne nuit, avant de déclarer avec sa naïveté toujours aussi touchante :

« Je suis content que vous soyez parmi nous, Monsieur Yassen. »

L’assassin lui adressa un petit sourire avant de le pousser vers les escaliers. Lui-même avait refusé le café proposé par la rousse et s’apprêtait lui aussi à monter dans sa chambre respective.

Il comptait dormir immédiatement ses trois heures (sa fonction officieuse de garde du corps l’obligeait à écourter son temps de repos) puis il s’installerait dans le salon, au rez-de-chaussée pour mieux monter la garde.

Trois heures plus tard, il redescendit donc dans le noir avec l’agilité d’un chat pour prendre son poste de surveillance. Il était certain que les agresseurs tenteraient à nouveau leur chance. Quand, il l’ignorait. Mais ainsi que le disait le dicton : jamais deux sans trois.

Mais rien ne se passa cette première nuit, ni les trois jours et nuits suivants. Dans la maison, une certaine routine s’était installée. En effet, les médecins avaient donné encore une semaine de repos à Alex. 

Si Yassen s’était au départ dit qu’il aurait plein de temps pour faire un peu de méditation et apprendre le japonais, les seules activités qu’il pouvait facilement pratiquer sans éveiller les soupçons de l’Américaine, c’est qu’il avait largement sous-estimé un certain Alex Rider. Même s’il le garçon s’efforçait de ne pas toujours être dans ses jambes (notamment sous l’injonction de Jack), le gamin trouvait toujours de nouvelles activités dans lesquelles l’impliquer. Comme préparer un gâteau pour l’anniversaire de Jack ou encore lui demander de l’aide dans ses devoirs de mathématiques. Le jeune garçon l’aida même dans l’apprentissage du Japonais (une langue qu’il maîtrisait fort bien, à l’écrit comme à l’oral). En échange, Yassen lui apprit quelques rudiments de russe. Il sourit intérieurement à la tête que ferait Ian Rider lorsque son neveu le saluerait dans cette langue. Et bien qu’Alex soit un petit garçon plein d’énergie, le tueur à gages remarqua qu’il était très vif et appliqué dans tout ce qu’il faisait.

De son côté, Jack pouvait continuer ses activités habituelles pendant que Yassen surveillait Alex, bien qu’elle participât souvent à des activités communes. Le troisième soir d’ailleurs eut lieu une mémorable partie de Scrabble, en anglais, français et allemand, les seules langues qu’ils parlaient tous les trois couramment. Alex partit se coucher juste après sa victoire tandis que Yassen acceptait un dernier café.

Ce fut Mademoiselle Starbright qui démarra la conversation.

« Ca fait du bien de voir Alex comme cela. Ian est souvent absent à cause de son travail et a peu de temps à lui consacrer, même s’ils s’entendent toujours très bien et font pleins d’activités dès qu’Ian a un jour de repos. »

Ce qui devait arriver tous les dix ans, sans trop exagérer.

« Comment Alex prend-il les absences répétées de son oncle ? », demanda le Russe, sincèrement curieux.

« Bizarrement, mieux depuis quelques temps. Je dirai depuis qu’ils sont revenus de leurs dernières vacances au sport d’hiver. Il se moque également beaucoup moins de son oncle, qui, il est vrai, est assez maladroit.»

Cela correspondait à la fois où Alex avait appris que son oncle travaillait en réalité comme agent secret. Le gamin, plus mûr que la moyenne, avait dû sentir ce que cela impliquait. C’est pourquoi il n’avait même pas évoqué Ian ces derniers jours. L’homme reviendrait lorsqu’il le pourrait. Et dans la situation actuelle, le plus vite serait le mieux, pensa Yassen. 

Et même si Jack Starbright n’était pas au courant, cela ne l’empêchait pas d’être perspicace, comme le prouva la prochaine question.

« Et vous, comment connaissez-vous Ian ? »

Pour l’une des rares fois de sa vie, Yassen répondit honnêtement. Du moins en partie.

« Disons que j’ai bien connu son frère, John Rider, et le père d’Alex. Et que je tiens à veiller sur Alex, surtout lorsque Ian est absent. Il s’est fait pas mal d’ennemis dans sa carrière. Vous avez vu ce qu’il s’est passé… »

Après tout, un banquier aussi peut avoir des ennemis.

La rousse prit un air songeur.

« Oui, j’aurais aimé qu’il m’en avertisse au préalable. Mais, à propos du père de John, Ian n’en parle jamais avec Alex. Ni d’Helen Rider, du reste. Ca peut paraître bizarre, mais j’ai toujours pensé que ce devait être un sujet trop sensible pour Ian. »

Yassen bouillait intérieurement. Sensible ou pas, un enfant avait le droit de connaître ses défunts parents, ne serait-ce que par l’intermédiaire de ceux qui les avaient connu. D’ailleurs, Jack devait suivre ses pensées car elle continua.

« D’ailleurs, si vous avez bien connu John Rider, peut-être pourriez-vous en parler avec Alex. »

Tout en maudissant une nouvelle fois Ian Rider, Yassen acquiesça faiblement. Alex méritait au moins cela. Il remercia brièvement la jeune femme puis remonta dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, le quatrième jour, il se rappela cette discussion pendant une petite leçon de russe avec Alex.

« Tu as un don pour les langues étrangères, d’ailleurs ton père John avait le même. »

L’enfant lui sourit timidement, ne sachant pas s’il devait continuer sur ce sujet dont il n’avait absolument pas l’habitude de parler. Finalement, la curiosité fut la plus forte.

« Comment il était, mon père ? »

Ce fut sans doute l’une des conversations les plus faciles qu’eut le Russe de sa vie, pourtant habituellement avare de mots. Il aurait pu faire toute une dissertation sur John.

Il expliqua à Alex qui était John Rider, un homme brave, intelligent et très doué. Il lui dit des informations que d’autres auraient pu classer comme triviales, mais qui représentaient tant pour un orphelin, comme le fait sa couleur préféré était le bleu, sa boisson française le sirop à la grenadine ou encore qu’il était l’un des meilleurs joueurs de tennis que Yassen ait jamais vu.

A la fin, Alex dit, en déglutissant :

« J’aurai aimé le connaître. »

« Tu sais, tu lui ressembles énormément. Je peux le voir à travers toi. »

Le garçon lui sourit avant de reprendre la leçon en Russe. Il n’avait pas tort, le terrain émotionnel était un peu trop dangereux, pensa l’assassin blond en écoutant le garçon lire tout une phrase sans écorcher un seul mot. Ils revinrent alors sur des sujets plus terre à terre.

L’après-midi de ce même jour, Alex alla se reposer un peu dans sa chambre tandis que Jack choisit d’aller faire un peu de shopping. Quant à Yassen, il s’était installé sur le canapé du salon avec un bouquin, son Grach toujours à ses côtés. La maison n’aurait pu être plus silencieuse mais il fallait rester vigilant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la cloche retentit. Yassen se leva avec méfiance, la main posée sur son arme. Ce n’était pas l’heure pour Jack de rentrer et, de toute manière, la jeune femme avait pris ses clés.

Il s’approcha de la porte d’entrée à pas feutrés. Au dehors, il ne pouvait que distinguer une vague forme sombre. Il ouvrit d’un coup, espérant surprendre l’intrus.

« Bonjour Monsieur, est-ce qu’Alex est là ? »

Le Russe n’eut pas le temps de répondre à l’adolescent châtain qui lui faisait face, son ballon de foot dans les mains, que des pas précipités ce firent entendre à l’étage et qu’un Alex Rider échevelé descendait les marches quatre par quatre.

« Tom ! Tu vas bien ? »

Le dénommé Tom éclata de rire avant de rétorquer à l’adolescent blond.

« C’est plutôt à toi qu’il faudrait le demander, Al ! C’est quoi ce que tu as autour du coup ? »

« Une minerve, je t’expliquerai plus tard. »

A ce moment-là, Yassen les interpella.

« Alex, referme la porte s’il te plait, vous feriez mieux de rentrer. »

Car quel meilleur endroit pour un sniper que de viser une cible potentielle sur le pas de sa porte ?

Alex fit signe à son meilleur ami d’entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Puis il se tourna vers le Russe qui s’était rassis sur le canapé afin de faire les présentations.

« Tom, voici Yassen. Mon oncle Ian lui demandé de venir pendant qu’il est au travail. Yassen, c’est Tom Harris, mon meilleur ami et voisin direct. »

Yassen se contenta d’un simple signe de tête en guise de salutation. Le meilleur ami paraissait petit et chétif mais il semblait déborder d’autant d’énergie qu’Alex. Ian Rider devait bien s’amuser à surveiller les deux chenapans. Et en l’occurrence, la tâche semblait lui incomber ce jour-là. Mais il n’avait pas encore tout vu et tomba des nues lorsque le jeune Harris proposa une partie de foot dans le jardin (il était vrai que le soleil était particulièrement radieux) que le fils de John accepta. Avec une minerve !

Il n’avait cependant pas bien envie de faire la police et c’est pourquoi il se montra inhabituellement hésitant.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée… »

Il se traita aussitôt d’idiot. Alex ne perdit pas une seconde à lui faire les yeux doux et à le supplier d’accepter. 

« Allez, Yassen, je te promets qu’on fera attention… S’il te plait… Tu pourrais même venir avec nous… »

Si ses employeurs avaient pu le voir à ce moment-là… un tueur à gages de renommée internationale amadoué par un enfant de dix ans… Plus personne n’aurait accepté ses tarifs.

Ce n’était pas tant l’exposition à un éventuel sniper qui lui faisait peur. Ian avait plus tôt bien choisi sa résidence principale et le jardin était peu exposé. Mais le football était un sport assez physique et Alex venait tout juste de sortir de l’hôpital avec sa minerve.

Il soupira en se frottant les yeux avant de prendre une décision qu’il était sûr de regretter.

« D’accord. Mais c’est moi qui vous surveille et quand je dis ‘Stop’, c’est ‘Stop’. Et ce, sans une seule protestation. »

« Super ! »

Les deux garnements étaient dehors avant même que l’assassin blond ait le temps de dire ‘Ouf’. Quand il les rejoignit, deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient déjà défini les buts à l’aide plots et se disputaient férocement le ballon.

Si Alex était agile et astucieux, Tom avait l’avantage de la rapidité, facilité par sa taille. Ils en étaient à 7 buts contre 10 pour Harris, lorsqu’Alex se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et un sourire malicieux gravé sur le visage.

« Tu joues contre nous ? »

Le gamin n’attendit pas sa réponse avant de lui prendre la main pour l’entraîner vers son copain.

Durant les quinze minutes suivantes, Yassen Gregorovitch se prit presque plus de coups que depuis le depuis le début de sa carrière de tueur à gages. Les gosses étaient plus frêles et moins agiles mais cela ne les motivait que plus pour remporter la victoire et Yassen devait faire attention à la minerve d’Alex pour trois. Il perdit avec honneur 8 à 10.

Il leur demanda après ça d’arrêter, ce qu’ils firent de bon cœur, essoufflés. Il n’avait pas trop l’habitude des enfants mais savait par expérience que l’effort physique creuse l’estomac et c’est pourquoi il leur amena des verres de jus fruits avec des sandwiches au chocolat au salon.

Tandis qu’ils goûtaient, Tom redemanda à Alex en désignant la minerve qui avait été un peu secouée pendant le match de football :

« Alors, tu ne m’as toujours pas dit comment tu t’es fait cela, Al. »

Au lieu de répondre à son ami, Alex lui fit signe d’attendre avant de courir dans sa chambre. Il revint le poing gauche serré sur lui-même.

« Whaouh ! » Yassen entendit l’exclamation ébahie du jeune Harris et regarda ce que fabriquaient les deux garçons. Puis il vit sur la paume d’Alex, un petit objet rabougris en métal, avec des nuances rouges par endroit.

Le chirurgien avait offert la balle à son jeune patient comme un trophée. Quel imbécile ! Comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’une super aventure et que l’enfant n’avait pas faillit y perdre la vie.

A ce moment précis, il devait vraiment avoir l’air prêt à tuer quelqu’un. Volontairement. D’ailleurs, l’enfant blond devait l’avoir remarqué car il ne croisa pas une seule fois son regard tandis qu’il expliquait toute l’histoire à Tom.

Lorsqu’Yassen prit la parole, ce fut d’une voix glaciale. Il ne regarda aucun des deux garçons pour ne pas les effrayer davantage.

« Tu ne dois absolument pas parlé de tout ceci, Tom. Ce sera un secret entre toi et Alex. C’est bien compris ? »

Du coin de l’œil, il vit Harris acquiescer tandis qu’Alex, qui avait bien sentit la menace, lui lançait un regard lourd de reproches. Dix minutes plus tard, Tom Harris repartait chez lui et Alex remonta s’enfermer dans sa chambre. 

Même si la tension s’était amoindrie lorsque Jack rentra, Yassen et Alex n’échangèrent que quelques paroles banales, y compris au repas. Lorsque l’enfant monta se coucher, Yassen ne le suivit pas immédiatement même s’ils avaient besoin d’avoir une conversation sérieuse tous les deux. Il prendrait le temps de se calmer.

Après tout, ce n’était pas tant d’une leçon de morale dont le garçon avait besoin mais de comprendre que la vie, plus particulièrement dans le monde où évoluaient Yassen et Ian, n’était pas un jeu. Lorsque l’on mourrait, on mourrait pour de bon.

Jack Starbright parut comprendre que quelque chose clochait mais le laissa gérer la situation. Yassen fut reconnaissant, du fait qu’elle n’intervienne pas mais aussi qu’elle lui fasse confiance pour régler la situation.

Le Russe monta lorsqu’il entendit le lit d’Alex craquer, signalant que l’enfant était prêt à s’endormir. Il toqua à la porte et entendit vaguement un « entrez » et des reniflements. 

Le gamin, allongé sous les couvertures, avait les yeux un peu rouges lorsqu’il entra. Sans prononcer un mot, Yassen s’assit sur le bord du lit, fixant le vide. Il aperçut sur la table de nuit le même petit morceau de métal que précédemment et le fit rouler sur sa paume, le soupesant. Une si petite chose, et pourtant si dangereuse.

L’homme poussa un profond soupir avant de se tourner finalement vers l’enfant, portant la balle de revolver usagée sous la lumière.

« Tu sais ce que c’est, Alex ? », commença-t-il d’une voix douce. « Lorsque ton oncle revient avec une blessure faite par un projectile comme celui-ci, c’est qu’on a tenté de le tuer. Te l’enlever, définitivement. Alors cela n’a rien de drôle, ou d’extraordinaire. »

Le gamin ne répondit rien mais le regarda en reniflant d’un air coupable. Alors il continua.

« La vie n’est pas un jeu, Alex. Il ne faut pas provoquer la mort, il vaut mieux en avoir peur. Si tu en as peur, alors tu auras une chance de rester en vie. Tu comprends ? Je n’ai pas voulu te faire peur tout à l’heure, je voulais simplement que tu le comprennes. »

Le garçon acquiesça et son regard s’éclaira, un peu plus rassuré. Puis il lui demanda d’une petite voix.

« Si tu avais pu garder la balle de mon père qui t’a sauvé la vie en Amazonie, tu ne l’aurais pas fait ? »

Fatigué comme il l’était, le garçon avait encore le don de le surprendre avec ses remarques touchantes. C’est pourquoi le regard de Yassen s’adoucit en fixant le visage qui ressemblait tant celui de John. Mon dieu, que John lui manquait en cet instant !

« Si, si tu as raison, je l’aurai sans doute gardée. Mais pas comme la preuve que j’ai en réchappé, mais comme celle que ton père m’a sauvé la vie ce jour-là. »

Alex hocha silencieusement la tête, pensif. Puis il prit le petit objet de la main du tueur et le replaça sur la table de nuit puis regarda Yassen droit dans les yeux.

« Eh bien, je vais la garder moi aussi. Pas en souvenir du stress qu’elle a donné à Jack, mais comme le souvenir de ton séjour parmi nous. Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Yassen. »

Le Russe sentit de l’humidité au coin de ses yeux et battit des cils pour la chasser. S’il n’avait pas été un assassin, il aurait étreint l’enfant de John jusqu’à plus soif. En l’occurrence, il lui adressa un franc sourire avant d’ébouriffer la tignasse et de remonter les couvertures qui avaient glissé.

« Allez, il est temps d’aller dormir, gamin. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant qu’il ne l’atteigne, il entendit une dernière fois la voix d’Alex. 

« C’était super cet après-midi, Yassen, merci. Je suis désolé pour la dispute, après cela. »

Yassen ne se retourna pas mais énonça d’une voix pas dénuée d’humour.

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

Il sortit et referma la porte, accompagné par le rire clair et enfantin. Sur le chemin de la salle de bains, il croisa Jack qui ne prononça pas un mot mais lui sourit d’un air entendu. Il alla se coucher le cœur plus léger.

Deux heures plus tard cependant, ce ne fut pas un rire qui le réveilla mais le grincement d’une porte que l’on tente d’ouvrir en douceur. Souplement, Yassen sauta souplement du lit, encore en tunique noire et saisit son revolver auquel il avait pris soin d’accrocher un silencieux d’une main, avant d’ouvrir la porte de la chambre de l’autre tout en faisant attention de ne pas prévenir l’éventuel intrus.

Il n’alluma jamais la lumière. Il avait appris des techniques pour voir dans le noir comme les chats. Il repéra immédiatement la forme silencieuse qui était visiblement entré par la fenêtre de la salle de bains et tentait de se glisser vers la chambre d’Alex.

L’intrus n’en eut pas le temps. Yassen le percuta de plein fouet. Commença alors un corps à corps silencieux. Aucun des deux combattants ne tenait à réveiller les habitants de la maison. L’homme était plus costaud, mais Yassen avait l’avantage de la souplesse et de la rapidité. Cependant, une brève seconde d’inattention lui coûta cet avantage si précieux. Dans la lutte, son Grach avait glissé hors de portée, et une seconde plus tard, il se retrouvait sur le dos, un poignard aiguisé appuyé sur la chair tendre de sa gorge.

Cela aurait sûrement signifié sa fin si à ce moment-là l’agresseur n’avait pas été projeté loin de lui, directement dans l’escalier que son corps dévala marche par marche dans un bruit sourd.

« Pas la peine de me remercier, cela m’a fait autant plaisir qu’à toi. », dit à voix basse un Ian Rider essouflé mais bel et bien vivant devant lui.

« Comment es-tu entré ? », fut la première question qui franchit les lèvres de Yassen. En y repensant, il s’agissait d’une question un peu bête, comme lui fit comprendre le regard sans doute condescendant de Rider.

« J’habite ici, Gregorovitch. »

Le bruit d’un corps qui bouge doucement les ramena à la réalité. L’agent du MI6 n’eut pas le temps d’esquisser un geste, avant que Yassen, qui avait récupéré son arme et se tenait à présent en haut de l’escalier, ne vise et tire une balle directement dans la tête de l’inconnu. Problème réglé.

Il entendit l’agent du MI6 soupirer et lui lança un regard noir. Puis l’homme descendit les escaliers et vérifia que l’intrus était bien mort. Avant de lancer au Russe à voix basse mais d’un ton autoritaire.

« Viens m’aider. »

Yassen soupira à son tour avant de s’exécuter de mauvaise grâce. Il saisit le haut du corps tandis que l’Anglais s’occupait du bas.

« Viens, on va l’enfermer dans mon bureau. Pour qu’Alex ou Jack ne voit pas le corps. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. 

« Et que vas-tu dire au MI6 ? », questionna le Russe lorsqu’ils eurent refermé la porte sur le cadavre.

Ian Rider haussa les épaules.

« Ils n’ont pas besoin de connaître tous les détails. J’ai ‘droit’ à un certain cota (le « de cadavres dans mes placards » resta implicite). En outre, ils ne se sont pas beaucoup inquiétés du sort d’Alex et Jack, ces derniers temps, alors même qu’ils avaient reçu des menaces me concernant, je me trompe ? »

Honnête, Yassen ne put que répondre par la négative. Il est vrai que s’il avait tout d’abord craint une surveillance trop étroite qui risquerait de le mettre à découvert, il avait vite déchanté. Alan Blunt se fichait littéralement de la vie du fils de celui qui avait été son meilleur agent et Yassen n’avait pas vu un seul agent britannique à l’hôpital comme aux alentours de la maison. Alan Blunt n’était qu’une pourriture et les dirigeants de Scorpia n’avaient absolument rien à lui envier. Il comprenait pourquoi John avait voulu éloigné sa famille de tout çà.

Ian Rider alluma une simple veilleuse qui donna une ambiance feutrée à la pièce et s’installa alors dans le fauteuil avec l’intention évidente d’y rester jusqu’à la fin de la nuit. Yassen détailla l’homme pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, des cernes qui prouvaient qu’il n’avait pas dû dormir depuis des jours aux contusions qu’il semblait collectionner.

« Tu ne comptes pas aller dormir ? », demanda le Russe, tout en se doutant de la réponse. Après tout, Ian Rider et lui étaient un peu faits du même bois. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque l’autre répondit négligemment.

« Avec toi, dans ma maison ? Tu prends pour un débutant ou quoi ? Et toi, tu vas retourner dans ‘ta chambre’, peut-être ? »

Yassen lui lança un regard noir et un sourire mauvais, puis la pièce retomba dans un silence neutre. Au bout d’un long moment, l’agent britannique le brisa.

« Je te… remercie (malgré l’effort, le mot parut encore lui écorcher la bouche) d’avoir veillé sur Alex ses derniers temps. »

« Je ne pas besoin de tes remerciements puisque je l’aurai fais même si tu ne me l’avais pas demandé. », répliqua le Russe, impassible.

« Gregorovitch… »

Rider avait soupiré en prononçant le mot mais Yassen resta sur ses positions en répondant d’une voix sèche :

« Il fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse. Et ne me dis pas que Blunt est trop intransigeant. Il n’existe pas de problème sans solution. »

Au regard de l’assassin blond, Ian sut exactement de quel genre de solution l’autre homme parlait. Cela ne l’inquiéta pas. Blunt était trop méfiant pour se faire avoir et même si cela arrivait un jour, eh bien, il y avait fort à parier que sa femme serait la seule à le pleurer.

Tandis que ses pensées traversaient l’esprit d’Ian, le Russe avait cependant continué de parler.

« …est vraiment un bon gamin. Sans doute un peu trop aventureux à mon goût et pour son propre bien. Il ressemble tellement à John… D’ailleurs, j’ai appris que tu ne lui parlais jamais de son père. »

La dernière remarque réussit à traverser la brume qui entourait alors le cerveau de l’Anglais et ce dernier prit note de l’expression dangereuse qui s’affichait sur le visage de Gregorovitch à présent. Il tendit les mains dans une tentative d’apaisement inutile.

« Alors c’est très bien si tu en as eu la force, moi çà n’a jamais été mon cas. »

Le Russe ouvrit la bouche mais l’agent du MI6 le coupa avant même qu’une seule syllabe ait pu en sortir.

« Non, Gregorovitch, je ne compte certainement pas en parler avec toi. Finalement, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, moi aussi. Une vraie nuit de repos me fera le plus grand bien. »

Et juste comme cela, l’Anglais se leva, lui tourna le dos (inutile de préciser qu’en d’autres circonstances cela aurait pu se révéler extrêmement dangereux) pour regagner sa chambre. Yassen, quant à lui, décida de s’installer plus confortablement sur le canapé pour attendre le matin. Il doutait que les hommes de Bildoberg ne retentent quoi que ce soit, ce soir-là, et même jamais puisqu’ils venaient d’essuyer trois échecs en quinze jours et de perdre deux hommes. A leur place, il aurait abandonné la partie. Et Yassen se doutait qu’à présent qu’il était rentré, Ian allait demander à ses employeurs d’intervenir.

Non, au matin, Yassen pourrait partir reprendre le cours normal de sa vie de tueur à gages professionnel. Maintenant qu’il avait goûté à l’expérience de veiller sur Alex Rider, il reviendrait sûrement dans cette maison en visiteur. Pas qu’il ne comptât le dire à Ian cependant. L’homme risquait de ne plus en dormir des nuits.

Le lendemain vers sept heures, le fils de John fut le premier debout. Le Russe l’observa silencieusement courir à petits pas silencieux jusqu’à la salle-de-bains pour finalement s’arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de son oncle. Qu’il gratta doucement.

« Ian ! Je t’ai entendu ! »

La serrure de ladite porte s’ouvrit et le gamin pénétra aussitôt dans l’antre de son oncle, qui referma la porte derrière son neveu.

Avec son ouïe fine, le Russe perçut le « Aie ! Attention à mes côtes, Al » plaintif de l’Anglais. Yassen eut un sourire furtif avant de remonter lui-même dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires. A présent qu’Ian était rentré, il n’avait plus aucune raison de s’attarder ici. D’autant qu’un nouveau contrat l’attendait déjà et devait démarrer dans trois jours.

Il avait laissé sa porte entrouverte et entendit lorsque les deux Rider descendirent au rez-de chaussée. Puis, inévitablement :

« Il est où, Yassen ? Tu m’avais dit que tu l’avais laissé en bas ? Attends, il doit être dans sa chambre, je vais le chercher. »

Son oncle n’essaya même pas de le retenir et Yassen se contenta d’un simple « Entrez », lorsqu’il entendit les petits pas rapides se rapprocher.

« Coucou ! », fit le gamin en s’asseyant sur son lit. Puis il sembla remarquer le bagage ouvert et les affaires déjà rassemblées. « Tu t’en vas ? » demanda tristement le gosse comme s’il l’abandonnait.

Yassen s’appliqua à plier correctement le sous-pull qu’il tenait dans les mains avant de s’asseoir à côté d’Alex.

« Maintenant que ton oncle est rentré, je n’ai plus de raisons de rester. »

Le garçon de dix ans fit la moue mais sembla comprendre. Il soupira avant de baisser les yeux.

« Ian t’avait demandé de me protéger, n’est-ce pas ? », l’enfant le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu n’es pas un espion, alors c’est quoi ton métier ? Parce que quand on voit avec quoi tu te promènes… »

Alex désigna le Grach à sa ceinture. Il n’avait vraiment pas les yeux dans sa poche.

« Oui, et bien ce n’est pas pour les enfants. Surtout les aussi curieux que toi. »

Yassen avant dit ces deux phrases sur un ton étonnement malicieux qui fit sourire le garçon. Puis le Russe s’approcha en enfonça un doigt dans les côtes d’Alex qui sursauta. L’adulte refit une tentative et l’enfant eut la même réaction, son sourire s’élargissant puis se transformant distinctement en rire.

« On serait chatouilleux, Mr Rider ? »

En réponse, Alex s’écroula par terre en moins d’une minute secoué d’un fou rire. Puis il essaya de faire la même chose à Yassen mais, vite frustré de ne recevoir aucune réponse musculaire de sa part, profita d’un (extrêmement rare) moment d’inattention dans lequel il réussit à faire à croche-pied à l’homme qui chuta dans un bruit sourd.

« Qu’est ce que vous fabriquez ? »

La voix inquiète et ferme d’Ian porta jusqu’à eux, qui ne s’étaient pas encore relevés, écroulés de rire.

Yassen se releva le premier puis aida Alex avant de saisir son bagage et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Allez, viens gamin. »

Ils descendirent tranquillement les escaliers tandis qu’Ian les observait d’un air anxieux.

« J’espère que tu n’as rien oublié, Gregorovitch. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour te le renvoyer, surtout. »

Le Russe ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se dirigea droit vers la porte d’entrée avec toujours Alex à sa suite.

La main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers Alex et lui tendit une photo de John, qu’il gardait toujours sur lui.

« Prends bien soin de toi, Alex. »

Il ne s’était pas du tout attendu à l’étreinte étouffante au niveau de la taille que lui fit l’enfant de dix ans. Par-dessus celui-ci, il s’attendait à voir un Ian Rider un peu jaloux mais ce dernier le fixa d’un petit air moqueur. Il lança un regard à son ennemi pour lui signifier qu’il avait bien intérêt à prendre soin du fils de John s’il ne voulait pas avoir des compte à régler avec lui.

Retrouvant sa voix, le gamin le salua en russe sans le regard ahuri de son oncle que le tueur à gages se fit un plaisir de singer tout en fixant l’espion des yeux.

La seconde d’après, Alex s’écartait et lui-même lui ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux avant d’ouvrir enfin la porte et de reprendre sa vie d’assassin solitaire. Il ne se retourna pas, il n’aurait jamais pu partir. Mais son sixième sens lui dit qu’Alex Rider le suivait des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Il reviendrait voir le fils de son mentor, il se le jurait et comptait bien tenir cette promesse.

En entendant, il remit sur son visage son expression impassible et ses yeux glacés, comme un comédien enfilerait son costume de scène. Il allait chercher le reste de ses affaires à son hôtel et prendre l’avion pour Rio, où l’attendait déjà un nouveau contrat. Mais pas avant d’avoir effectué une petite commission.

AR-AR-AR

Lorsque sa femme lui tendit le courrier ce soir-là, Alan Blunt y trouva une petite enveloppe blanche toute simple, sans expéditeur ni destinataire. La personne qui l’avait mise dans la boîte connaissait visiblement l’adresse des Blunt.

A l’intérieur, il commença par y trouver la photocopie d’une demande de remplacement effectuée par Ian Rider sur une certaine mission de Hong-Kong. Le cachet ‘demande refusée’ avait été appliqué par le chef des opérations spéciales du MI6 lui-même. Blunt avait à ce moment-là écouter que d’une oreille distraite les raisons de Rider pour demander à revenir à Londres : une histoire au sujet d’ennemis de la précédente mission qui chercheraient à se venger. De toute manière, rien de nouveau et rien qui ne vaille la peine d’accéder à cette demande.

Mais dans cette enveloppe, Alan Blunt trouva également une photo de lui-même avec un petit trou bien au milieu du front. Le message était explicite mais il trouva tout de même une inscription au dos qui disait la chose suivante :

« Je ne suis pas Ian Rider, je ne suis pas un de vos employés et je ne joue certainement pas selon vos règles.  
Alors je vous conseille de faire très attention, Blunt.  
Y. G. » 

L’Anglais savait très bien qu’il était inutile de lancer un avis de recherche à présent. Gregorovitch était déjà loin.

Il prit la photo et l’autre feuille et les rangea dans son bureau personnel avant de rejoindre sa femme pour le dîner.


End file.
